


How to tell if the synth detective likes you.

by Lazytrickster



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazytrickster/pseuds/Lazytrickster
Summary: You know, for a detective, he's pretty oblivious to noticing something so obvious. Is he just not interested?





	1. Recognising the facts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fallout fic so please comment if you have any tips on my writing, the story, any ideas you wanna give or if you just like it! I will warn, this will be smutty so prepare for that! Also I'm gonna dedicated this to all Nick Valentine fuckers (*cough* http://mothtrap.tumblr.com/ being one *cough*)
> 
> My Tumblr: http://lazytrickster.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Not been used much but I'm gonna try and update it weekly at minimum)

 

You enjoy watching him work sometimes.

Nick was so engrossed in his case that he didn't notice you staring at him, pacing and muttering to himself trying to think of all possibilities on how a woman went missing just before her fiance was about to propose (it was fairly obviously she didn't want to get hitched but Nick wanted to make sure all routes were looked into.)

You had watched his routine many times before but each time you noticed a new tick that he did.

This time, he was licking his lips.

_Hot damn._

You knew that you had fallen for Nick Valentine some time ago, but it would hit you now and again **how**  hard. It didn't help that he never noticed when you tried to flirt with him.

Though, to be fair, you had no clue how to flirt. At all.

You've wondered about given up and accepting him as just a friend, but every time that train of thought appears, he always does something that give you hope.

 _You got a thing for antiques, huh? Is there any machine you can't charm? I'll be here as long as you have me._  

Your personal favourite?

 _Sweetheart, how did I get so lucky with you?_  

That one was new.

It was about a month ago, not long since you had helped Nick confront Eddie Winter and finally give him closure on Pre-Nick's past. You were both on a new case, trying to find an old heirloom belonging to someone's grandfather, he said it to you after you had managed to sway the raider who had stolen it into giving it back. You heart almost went into overdrive and you had to stride ahead in order to hide your blushing face.

The synth could make you go head over heels for him time and time again. You were unsure if he felt the same though. He never gave any hints that you've seen. He always gave a teasing reply to anyone who flirted with him, but never seemed phased by it. Maybe he just wasn't interested? It didn't stop your mind wandering, usually starting with innocent ideas like holding hands and kisses on cheeks, to more... **_saucy urges_**.

Nick kissing your face, your neck, trailing down your body with mouth and hands until he reaches the jackpo-

"You alright there doll? You keep focusing at me like that I'll start wondering if I've got a new tear on my face."

You jolt out of your thoughts as you process what he states, you eyes widening at his implication.

"No! No! I didn- you look fine!" _Handsome as always_ , your mind adds, "I was just daydreaming, that's all. Sorry."

"Well, you seemed like you were having a nice daydream then, judging by that dopey grin on your face," he replies with a gleam.

Oh shit.

"I, uh, it was, uh good." Wow. **_Reeeeeeaaaaaal_  ** _smooth there._

Before you can crawl into a ball and die of embarrassment, he glances at the clock, "Well, partner, perhaps staying up isn't the best option if your mind's starting to wander. It's almost 3am and I know you haven't slept for almost two days. You can sleep in my bed, don't think you'd get much luck for accommodation at this time of night."

You sigh, "Yeah, sounds good Nick. Remember to take a break at one point, alright? I'll see you tomorrow. Or. Later today, whatever, you know what I mean."

He gives you that smile, the one that makes your heart flutter.

"Night sweetheart."

**_God damn it._ **


	2. Finding Evidence #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treating yourself with a pampering session seems to have made Nick have a strong reaction. You've gained a new piece of information about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more because I used this method for my legs and they feel AMAZING!!! http://thisiswhymomworries.tumblr.com/post/150943554698/trans-wom-fem-advice-support-fangirlstarship
> 
> SO now Sole gets to do it too :D
> 
> Also I was at Glasgow Comic Con last weekend as Nick Valentine! You'll see the pics here!:
> 
> http://lazytrickster.tumblr.com/post/150957354325/this-is-my-nick-valentine-cosplay-that-i-did-for

It's been a few weeks since the night at the agency, and both you and Nick have been busy with more cases as well as a few SOS calls from some of your settlements. You decided that a trip to your personal bathroom in Vault 81 was in order to have a pampering session. You managed to find some unused razors, olive oil,  a bag of sugar and a half empty of lemon juice. You weren't expecting that one at all. It wasn't going to be used for cooking so you weren't too worried about it being expired. You had been taught a shaving method from pre-war in order to make your skin very soft and silky smooth and you figured that you had deserved it for all the work you've done. 

 

After arriving at Vault 81, you led Nick to your room and let him know that you would be using the showers. You also told him that you would be a while.

 

"Not a problem Sweetheart," he had said, shrugging off his trench coat and placing onto the coat hangar, before turning back to you with a smile, "Take all the time you need."

 

...You might also need to relieve some tension while you're there.

 

You quickly took your required objects out of your bag, as well as a cup, a bowl, a tablespoon, a bar of soap, a tank top and shorts. Nick had glanced at your items with a slightly confused look but said nothing. You hurried to turn on the bath and began to mix the items together into the bowl before putting it aside and turning off the water and carefully sitting down in your bath.

 

_Now ** _this_** feels heavenly._

 

You took a few minutes just to bask in the warm water, before starting your pampering. You took two razors out and used one to shave one leg, your arm and any other area on that side. You put that down and used the second razor for the other side. You then took the mixture and rubbed it all over your skin, before rinsing it off and shaving again. After that, another rub of the mixture before rinsing it off again and then going over everywhere with a bar of soap. It took about an hour to complete all this, plus another 30 minutes to attend your other... ** _issue_** , get out, clean the bath and put your new clothes on.

 

As you sauntered back into your room, feeling _refreshed_ and _smooth_  and _clean_ (for once in who knows **how long!** ) you noticed Nick laying on the bed reading the book you had gotten him from the Boston Library. Once he seen that you had finished, he beckon you over to join him. You crawled over and reclined down next him, resting you head on his shoulder.

 

"So what's the rating of the book, Dix Steel?"

 

"Real original aren't 'cha doll," he muttered, rolling his eyes,  "The book's good, though a bit predictable in most places. I can already tell ya who the killer is and what their...motive...is..."

 

You glanced up when he began trailing off, "Nick?"

 

He wasn't looking at you.

 

Well, he wasn't looking at your face.

 

He was staring at your legs. 

 

You must have brushed your leg against his other hand because it had been in between the two of you and was now raised in the air. He slowly lowered it back onto your leg and began hesitantly moving it over your skin.

 

"You're...so... ** _soft_** ," he whispered, in awe.

 

 _Oh God_ you thought, _I think I broke him._

 

He must have snapped out of his daze as he jerked upright and hastily closed his book while jumping off the bed. Steam seemed to be coming out the holes of his cheeks as he pulled his hat over his eyes and sputtered about needing a smoke.

 

You sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had just occurred.

 

You did learn something about him though.

 

** Steam = Blushing **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought it would be. Hopefully next time will be easier!


	3. Finding Evidence #2

Well.

 

Today's events were...

 

**_Interesting._ **

 

You had just come back from the whole dilemma that was Vadim's capture and Travis' new found confidence. Travis, who felt like the man of the hour, sauntered back towards his radio shack to share to the commonwealth his new DJ prowess while Vadim trudged back home to get some rest. You were still a bit confused about the whole thing.

 

Vadim's initial plan was risky and ended up putting himself at danger, but...

 

Technically?

 

It worked?

 

You needed something to take your mind off the last 5 hours so you decided to go to the agency and see if Nick needed any help. Just as you turned round to head over, you instantly found yourself face to face with Nick.

 

"Was wondering when you'd get back," he said with a large grin on his face.

 

"Uh" was your response.

 

_Eloquent as always..._

 

You were about to respond with a better choice of words rather than the present "Me neanderthal, you hot", when you noticed something.

 

Something peculiar.

 

It might be because it's getting dark.

 

But.

 

Were...were his **_eyes_** glowing a lot brighter than usual?

 

You thought you had seen them glow a little bit like this when he was talking to Ellie earlier, but you had assumed at the time that it was just a trick of the light in the agency.

 

But Now?

 

His eyes stared at you with such an intensity, gleaming and filling you with a fire that _**burned**_ down low. His eyes that you couldn't look away from. One glance and you would do anything for him. **Anything.**

 

His eyes.

 

Shimmering and sparkling and shining like...

 

**_Like stars._ **

 

"You alright? Vadim didn't give you any of his 'moonshine' as a reward did h-"

 

**"NO LOITERING, _SYNTH!_ "**

 

He swings his head to face Myrna and-

 

**_Oh boy._ **

 

They dimmed **reeeaaaaaallllll** fast.

 

"You suddenly the new guard 'round here Myrna?" he barks back, before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the agency.

 

You were still in awe.

 

You had witnessed beauty at it's finest.

 

And you were gonna combust.

 

**_Hot. Damn. This. Man._ **

 

 

** Glow = Wow **


	4. Fun Harbor 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to get back at this. Sorry for the long wait, I was struggling to get motivation for this. Hope this is okay :D
> 
> I will state that this Sole Survivor will not be following the main story line of having a partner and child before the bombs (didn't really feel much for them when you only got about 5 mins of interaction with them). I'm making it so that they lived with their family, their older brother was the one kidnapped and they are currently looking for him.

**Chapter 4: Fun Harbor 1**

 

Far Harbor was not what you were expecting.

 

Well, you're not entirely sure what you were expecting honesty...

 

Not the Fog, not the Gulpers or the terrifying Mantis Shrimp mutants (you think they're called Fog Crawlers? You've dubbed them "Big Nopes" )

 

Especially not a prototype synth like Nick. Who claims that they're brothers. That escaped the Institute together around 100 years ago.

 

**_Ho-boy._ **

 

Nick, took this info like any rational person would, by losing his temper, calling him a liar and marching out the door. Leaving you inside with DiMA, the synth who currently looked like a kicked puppy. You felt sympathetic for him at that moment. If he was saying is the truth: he just met his brother after so long without contact, possibly thinking he was dead, and Nick has no memories of him.

 

_I'd feel shitty about that as well._

 

"It seems that I have made the situation worse than expected." 

 

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts when DiMA spoke.

 

"D-Don't worry about it, this is a big revelation for him. He probably just needs time to think," you said.

 

He gave the door one last look before turning towards you with a gentle smile on his face, "I must admit, I am curious about how you and Nick know each other."

 

"Oh, he was stuck in a vault full of gangsters and I helped him escape. Once we got out I asked for his services to help me find my brother and we've been running around the Commonwealth ever since." 

 

"Your brother? It seems that we may have more in common that I thought." He glanced at the ground before looking back up at you, his voice hesitating slightly, "Has... Has he been doing alright?"

 

You felt a burst of warmth in your chest, a grin breaking out on your face as you realise  _ **that he's worried sick about Nick.**_

 

"He's been great. Nick has lots of friends around him that'll give him a hand at a moment's notice, he's solved hundreds of cases for those in need and he's the biggest softie you'll ever meet. He believes that he's not worth any value but Nick's been a light in the darkness for so many people and I'm honoured to be a part of it all." You glance down at the ground, blushing slightly, "He's the best damn partner I've ever had."

 

As you glance back up to DiMA, you notice that he's not actually looking at you.

 

He's looking behind you. With a big smile on his face. You turn around to see what's grabbed his attention and see-

 

Nick standing in the middle of the hall, staring at you intensely.

 

**_How long has he been there?_ **

 

"Uh Hey Nick, didn't hear you come bac-"

 

" **Doll**."

 

One word. One word was all he uttered, and yet...

 

He sounded so vulnerable right now. 

 

You wanted to hug him right there and then. You wanted to wrap him up in a blanket, give him the world and protect him from anyone who would **dare** to think about hurting him. 

 

DiMA gave you a knowing look before whispering in your ear, "You and Nick are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I only request that you meet me again to talk about a favour that I must ask you to do."

 

You nod dumbly, eyes never leaving Nick's glowing ones as you walk slowly towards him. He gently grabs your hand with his human looking one and leads you outside of Acadia. As you're about to ask if he's alright, he pulls you into what you can only describe as the best hug you've ever had. Squeezed like you're his anchor, his head leaning on your shoulder and his right hand in your hair. You still for a few seconds before you lean your head on his chest, listening to his coolant pumping and noticing how **warm** he is.

 

"Sweetheart, I.. you don't know how much you mean to me."

 

_**ALERT! ALERT! BLOOD HAS RISEN TO FACE! BUTTERFLIES IN STOMACH HAVE BEEN RELEASED! HEART HAS GONE INTO OVERDRIVE!** _

 

Seemingly unaware of your inner meltdown, he lifts his head off your shoulder and gives you that  ** _goddamn_** smile that makes your knees weak, and begins to lean down.

 

_IS HE GONNA-_

 

" **OW**!"

 

His hand.

 

Is stuck.

 

In your hair.

 

_**FUCK. MY. LIFE.** _

 

"Shit! Hold on a sec, doll." He gingerly untangles his hand from your hair, giving you a sheepish grin once he finishes, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

 

"No it's okay Nick, it was an a-"

 

" _But I hurt you_." He says softly, looking at you with an expression of regret.

 

_Oh sweet baby no._

 

"Nick," you respond as you cup his face in your hands, "It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose. I don't want you to shy away because of an accident."

 

He gazed at you tenderly, bringing his robotic hand to cup your own. You stared at each other for a while before you both realised that the sun had set and it had become quite dark outside.

 

"We should go back in and get some rest," Nick declared, walking towards the door before glancing back at you, "You coming, Partner?"

 

You nod, trying your best not to say what your first response was to that:

 

_I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth._


	5. Fun Harbour 2

_Oh don't worry, he said. It'll be **easy** he said._

_It's not like you'll have to do something stupid like drink **radioactive water**  right???_

Yep. Atom's children are fucking insane. And now you're about to join the family.

**_Yaaaay......._ **

All this just to get into their base and locate DiMA's memories. You were doing it to help DiMA, plus Nick asked for any evidence to prove DiMA was his brother.

You'd left Nick in Acadia in the hopes of getting the "brothers" to talk to each other, as well as the fact that Nick would not approve of this nonsense.

 **Welp**. Nick always said he was your impulse control. Time to prove him right.

Scooping some water from the spring into your hand, you once again remind yourself why you're doing this, before taking a sip.

Okay. Tastes like shit but nothing to-

**Whoa......**

_**Everything went greeeeeeeeeen** _

_"Follow"_

_Whoooosaidthaaa-_

Looking up on the top of the spring, you see-

_Shadow Lady._

**_Yaaaaayyyyyyyyy_ **

You sluggishly following the shadow figure in while completely spaced out, and hallucinating like crazy.

_There's a Big Nope._

_There's a deer._

_Oh look there's people sleeping. **Shhhhhhhh** **don't wake them up.**_

Which would have been fine except for the fact that you said that last part out loud, and the "people" heard you.

Now you're fighting ferals. While still buzzed on radiation. And now you're hallucinating Nick running towards you, gun pulled out and aiming at the feral coming towards you.

You put up your hand and wave.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Niiiiiccckkkkk".

 **BANG.** The feral falls to the floor.

_He went back to sleeeeep._

"Stop waving and **start shooting**!"

Imaginary Nick was so smart. You gave him a dopey grin before finishing off the rest. 

Well, he finished off the rest. You spaced out again.

"What in the goddamn blazes is wrong with you?! You could have died! You just stood there and-"

Nick was lecturing you and all you could do was stare at his face in a daze. You took in the small details of his tears on his cheeks, to the little lines across his face before resting on his eyes. You could write a sonnet about his beauty and how desirable he looked.

You decided to tell him this as eloquently as possible.

"Yer pretty."

**_Nailed it._ **

"C-come again?"

Nick stood there. Gaping like a fish.

_What do you call a fish with no eyes?_

**_A fsh._ **

You could feel a giggle about to burst out from that thought, but it died away when you felt Nick's hand on your cheek.

"Sweetheart?"

Oh god. Oh sweet lord above.

**_He looked so concerned._ **

You don't want that. You did this to make him happy. 

Quick! Comfort him!

You pat his cheek.

"It's okkkaaayyy Nick. Shhhhhhh no be saaaaaddddd."

You could see him examining you, trying to figure out the problem so you flashed him a smile to reassure him.

He looked less assured by that. Probably because your smile turned out more on the stupefied side than what you intended.

Suddenly your feet were no longer on the ground.

Now you were being carried by Nick.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeee......_

You took one last look at Nick, trying one more time to say something to ease his worrying.

"I luuvvvv yuuuuuuuuuuu"

You tried.

You blacked out after that.

\----------------------------------------

You woke up with the worst headache of your life and you hadn't the foggiest of what happened after you drank the radioactive water.

Apart from a shadow lady. And a statue.

Glancing to your side you see Nick looking back at you with a bottle of water and some Med-X in his hands.

"Glad to see your okay partner. You had me scared for a bit there."

Oh. Now you remember what happened.

**_Choo Choo! Here comes the embarrassment train!_ **

"Uh".

Still as eloquent as ever.

"Now that your acting like yourself again..."

_Uh oh._

You know where this is gonna head.

"Mind telling me why you ended up drinking  **water** out of a _**radioactive spring**_?"

 

_Shit._


	6. Fun Harbour 3 - The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Far Harbour, you and Nick wind up on the boat back to the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and your patience.

This wasn't how you thought this whole case would end.

 

After finding DiMA's memories, then helping him kill and replace the Children of Atom's leader, you wind up back on the boat towards the Commonwealth. Kasumi had already left so it was just you and Nick. Nick, who throughout this whole thing found out he had a brother who clashed with his sense of morality when in a difficult situation...

 

And a reminder that his memories will slowly fade from him.

 

You were worried about him more than ever.

 

Nothing was coming to mind to cheer him up. What could you say? _Hey Nick don't worry, we could stick those tubes in like DiMA did to keep his memories or even have a board up with photos of everyone you've known so that you can see the faces of people who you'll one day forget..._

 

**_Yeah that wasn't good at all._ **

 

He's went through another packet of cigarettes. You've got another 6 in your backpack if he needs them, his favourite. He might gripe about how much you hoard but you know it always comes in handy for situations like this. He throws the empty one into the sea, and you debate whether to slip one into his pocket while he looks out at the water until he turns his head to glance at you.

 

"I can hear your gears turning, they're louder than mine doll."

 

"I-"

 

"I know what you're doing, you're worrying about me, and while I appreciate it, I don't want you to waste your thoughts on this old bot."

 

"Ni-."

 

"I'm serious. Don't, you've got so much responsibility on your shoulders, you focus on that. An broken synth like me shouldn't be your priority at the moment."

 

" **Nic-** "

 

"No don't 'Nick' me!" He shouts, startling you for a moment, "I know what I am doll, I'm a failing prototype. I might not have been thrown out like trash like I thought I was but it doesn't change the fact that I'm falling apart! When- When I'm with you I don't feel like that though." He began to pace, "I feel like I could reach the clouds with you around, like nothing could stop us," he turns around to you and you see a  small smile on his face before it falls into a frown, "But I knew that something would throw a spanner in the works when it seems to be going good. I forgot my place. I forgot that I'm just an old rotting  _ **machine**_."

 

He turns around again, backing facing towards you before he swivels his head slightly.

 

"I don't understand what you see in me sweetheart."

 

You're about to respond with what you believe to be a good pick-me-up speech but, he keeps going.

 

"Every time someone trash talks me, you're right there to defend me. You always bring me presents whenever you come back from helping someone else. You have my favourite cigarettes on you at all times in case, and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me when you think I'm busy doing something else."

 

You weren't expecting that.

 

"Whenever you leave I feel like my processor slowly shuts down until all I can think about is whether you're okay. When you come back I wanna hold you and never let go. Your laugh makes my systems overheat, I have to do a diagnostic to make sure I'm not on the fritz when I feel like there's the sensation of butterflies in my chest, and you know what else?"

 

_Wait is he-_

 

"When you smile, it's like the whole world smiles with you, and gets a little bit brighter than it's ever been before..."

 

You're so stunned you almost miss the last part, spoken in a small broken voice.

 

" _and I'm terrified I'm gonna **forget**  you._"

 

You rush towards Nick and wrap your arms around him. He leans his head on your shoulder and you bury your face into his coat.

 

You spend a good amount of time holding each other, grounding one another like anchors. Finally, you lean back and slide your hand into his metal one, using your other hand to lift up his chin until he can see you with a small smile on your face.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Nick. Like you said, we'll keep this going until judgement day. We'll find a way through this darkness."

 

He stares at you for a moment before chuckling.

 

"You always have a way with words, sweetheart."

 

"I learn from the best."


	7. Companions unite!

Since Far Harbour, you and Nick have been closer than ever. Literally, you haven't been anywhere without him. You can see some of your other companions are getting a bit antsy to catch up.

 

Especially Hancock and Deacon.

 

You've caught them whispering to each other while looking at you multiple times, a mischievous look in their eyes (Well, in Hancock's eyes, Deacon's sunglasses don't show much, but his smirk tells the story). Everyone is hanging out in one of the houses in Sanctuary for the usual get together, you can hear Preston and Curie helping Codsworth make the dinner, Cait is comparing combat moves with Danse and MacCready is in an argument with Piper. Again.

 

X6-88 is in the corner petting Dogmeat in peace.

 

_Awww._

 

Nick had left not too long ago to help Sturges lift some heavy materials to his next project so you were just enjoying watching the others. You think nothing of it when Hancock and Deacon come over and sit on each side of you.

 

"So what's happening with you and Nick?"

 

Silence.

 

"Deacon, I thought you were the spy out of all of us. Y'know, subtly and shit?"

 

I glance around the room and notice that everyone's staring now.

 

"Uh."

 

**_Great response. Best answer to this situation. 10/10 please pick up your trophy at the podium._ **

 

"C'mon Sunshine, don't go all shy on us, you've gotta give us all the details! Has he plugged your port?" you hear Danse tsks in disgust, "Decrypted your code? Did you make his floppy dis-"

 

"Hancock. I get it."

 

Hancock opens his mouth to start again but closes it when Piper gives him a look. I sigh and look around again at everyone. Even Preston and Curie are leaning from the doorway to the kitchen to hear. X6-88 has stopped petting Dogmeat and is looking straight at me.

 

"Right, before I start trying to answer this, how long has everyone known?"

 

Everyone groans. 

 

"You can't be serious Blue-" "Boss you follow him with puppy eyes everywhere-" "General you are about as subtle as a Supermutant."

 

 _Wow_. _Preston ain't wasting any time._

 

I raise my hand and wave it until everyone stops talking.

 

"Right, okay, uh well, it's kinda hard to explain but I sorta _haven'texactlytoldhimyetandi'mtooscaredtosayanythingbut **he'ssaidsomethingsthatmakemethinkhefeelsthesamebutidunnoandI-**_ "

 

"Stop and breathe! " Curie exclaims. I take her advice, gasping for breath. After I collect my thoughts I open my mouth to try again.

 

"I will tell him. Eventually. When I pluck up the courage enough and know for certain."

 

Another groan from everyone.

 

"That's a bunch of shite-" "The guy's fu-freaking head over heels for you!-" "Soldier even I can see that the synth... **cares** for you."

 

_Huh. Danse sounded less repulsed that tim-_

 

"May I add in my opinion?"

 

Everyone turns to X6-88. I nod to him.

 

"Thank you. I believe that in order to confirm Nick's feeling that the most logical path would be to set it in his terms. Perhaps putting his skills to use?"

 

...

 

"Like his di-" "His detective skills Hancock."

 

"What about my skills?"

 

All heads shift to the front door where Nick is standing.

 

Silence.

 

"Anyone gonna let me in on this or will I have to use my  **skills** to find out?".

 

Hancock opens his mouth.

 

Piper glares.

 

Hancock closes his mouth.

 

"Nick! Buddy, pal, chum," Deacon pipes up, "we were gonna surprise you with a Silver Shroud costume for Halloween, but now it's ruined!"

 

"Deacon it's April. Halloween is 6 months away."

 

Deacon gasps, "Nick, how dare! It is never too early to plan for Halloween. Especially for costumes."

 

"Riiiiggghhhtt. I'll ignore the blatant fact you're all hiding something from me for now." Nick enters the room and goes to sit on one of the armchairs across from you. A beat of silence before everyone goes back to what they were doing before the "interrogation". Deacon winks(?) at me before getting up to talk to MacCready and Piper.

 

Hancock leans over slightly and whispers in my ear "You ever need someone to talk to for advice or anything you know we'll be there alright? Good luck with your Tin Man."

 

I give Hancock a smile.

 

My friends are the best.


End file.
